custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Zombiejiger
Welcome! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Need help? See the for general information and tips on getting started. For specific information on this wiki, try asking in the Bohrok Nest, or contact an administrator. :Ready to start? Check out the style manual and layout guide to start, and it is highly recommended to review all the policy pages as well. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! ::::—The CBW Community Team Re:How to on Zero Hour Matoran I'll make a how-to when I next get the chance. I should probably point out, however, that I did not create the design. It was made by LEGO JANG, who allows people to use his building techniques so long as he is appropriately acknowledged with credit for the creation of the design. :P Re: Waddler Took me a little while to find, but here is the how-to video on how to build the City Waddler. They all have slightly different heads, however, the way they attach on to the body is all the same. Hope this helps! :D -[[User:RandoMaster07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'Master07']] I advise you to read the page's trivia section, where it will be made clear to you that I am in fact fully aware of this, and where you will find additional information on this topic. :P EDIT: My apologies. Back when I wrote the page in its earliest stages, I did include a rather wordy and extensive disclaimer on the origins of his name and how it continued in a tradition of mine for naming characters after Eastern European towns. However, I seem to have trimmed down the Trivia section. I am in fact aware of this development and thank you for pointing it out. :P Re:Gallery Infoboxes There ya go. :P Feel free to use it as much as you want. It's a pretty standard template and I didn't create it so you don't need to credit anyone when using it. :P There is a LEGO tube connecting the armor to the upper part of the arm. There is some cutting done, so I don't know if you want to make the arm exactly the way I did it. You can make the Artificial Toa any way you like. — [[User:LoganWoerner|''Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 11:25, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Will it be your own kind of "undead" or like the ones that appeared in my comic? I'm just asking because they're not zombies unlike many believe, more like reawakened warriors who listened to Nuva's call. -- 20:27, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Well, the problem with that is anyone could read my answer on your talk page. XD I won't reveal anything yet, but try and imagine what kinds of canon things could be used to create this infection. :P A new chapter should be up soon, and I'm very pleased that you're so adamant to know the answer. :D OK, well just remember to give me credit if you use it. :P Pestering me about something I have little interest about is quite annoying. I would prefer you ask me politely exactly what you want me to do, and provide proper links next time you do something like that. -When in Rome... 16:57, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunately, the character has been deleted from my story and is no loner considered canon. You can have the rights to her if you want. :P I really appreciate that you went to such lengths for the creation. It's a very kind gesture indeed and I won't forget it for a long time. :D I just studied the pictures until I found one showing part of their backs. :P I build outwards from that point. I just need 4 thin 1x2 connectors and lots of length-2 axles. Re: Viretha Yep, you can use her! Just add a little note in the trivia and it's okay :) -- 20:32, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Funnily enough I'm writing the chapter in which your theory may or may not come true right now. XD I'm not quite sure how to get a cake uploaded here. That feature may comes with wikia's next update :D Thanks for the comment! -- 11:09, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Sure. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|I'm a]] [[User:Jman98|Koala]] 22:47, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, that's kind of the point XD. He didn't have a Scottish accent when I originally built him. But, he was mainly inspired by Scotty from the new series of films, but good job! [http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User:Invader39 '''invader'][http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Invader39 39] [http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Invader39 Iyre] Before I tell you, what do you think my special trick is? ;) Welcome to the Children of Teridax ;). Contest Hi Zombiejiger, When you have a title for your entry into my contest, let me know so I can add it to the list. Thanks! --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Your Overlord has Spoken']] 02:45, January 2, 2014 (UTC) If you are interested in voting for new features for The Children of Teridax, please go to it's talk page! you asked about the cloud hiting lets just say its a solid cloud the happy has arrived 06:12, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Enjoy! Here's the coding: You're welcome. Nope Fraid not. Just another hitch hikers geek. Also, nice to meet you. I don't know that much about ultraman, but I do like godzilla and pacific rim. Any of those ring a bell for you?Max the paranoid android (talk) 22:40, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Hello again Wonderful! I just noticed the dalek quote at the top of your page. Yay for DW!Max the paranoid android (talk) 22:43, January 3, 2015 (UTC) My doctor Either the 10th, the 12th, or good old number 11.(bow ties are still cool. So are fezzes) yours?Max the paranoid android (talk) 22:47, January 3, 2015 (UTC) David tenant is awesome Yeah, you gotta love 10. I like number 4's scarf. I actually read a recent novel with number 4 which was adapted from a script by none-other than the author of the very book I based my username off of, hitch hikers guide to the galaxy.Max the paranoid android (talk) 22:54, January 3, 2015 (UTC) My occupation If you were wondering about my occupation, I got the "dalek killer" part from an old doctor who comic, in which the protagonist had this job. Just if you were wondering. :)Max the paranoid android (talk) 01:45, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Quote Glad you like :) You a big Weird Al fan? The Duke Is AWSOME!!! 16:02, January 20, 2015 (UTC)MCGPY Hello? I was wondering if you were still interested in doing the crossover story between our two mutated Toa of Plasma, or if you still get on here at all. Windfall the wanderer (talk) 14:39, August 24, 2015 (UTC)